Dragon in the tower
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: One shot/possible story if popular, Igneel has to leave Natsu at a younger age due to rapid acceleration of dragon cells in the boy's body, due to this Natsu is captured and taken to the tower of heaven where he meets Erza,Jessie(femJellal!) and the gang. After his life is never the same as he loses something he never knew he gained.


**So just to keep you guys tied over till a proper chapter comes out here's a one shot I wrote absolute ages ago but decided to do nothing with, if it's good enough I'll let you guys decide what to do with it, after a week or so of it going up the majority of reviews saying whether to keep it as it is or develop it into a story will decide its fate. A heads up Just so you know Natsu won't be like super op or op from the beginning all too much not in the slightest it's just that his magic is developing at an increased rate for this early period of time speeding up the production of Dragon cells. Oh yes forgot to mention female Jellal lol**

 **Eastern Fiore X775 July 7th**

" **I'm sorry Natsu I didn't realise the cells in your body would have multiplied to this degree so soon, it seems my time with you has been abruptly cut short. I wish I could spend more time with you, teach you more but at the rate your magic is progressing by the time you're a young man you could very well end up like him…I'm sorry my boy truly I am and I promise you'll get your answers, someday"** A large crimson red scaled dragon said to a sleeping child with pink hair, the child's name was Natsu Dragneel son of the great fire dragon king Igneel and this is where his tale begins.

" **Seems my time is up, someday we'll meet again Natsu…my son"** the large dragon said before disappearing in a large flash of golden light which surprisingly enough didn't stir the child. When the golden light subsided, it left behind the child and a white scaled pattern scarf. The child slept blissfully unaware of what had transpired just now and how his life was to be changed by his father's underestimation of his powers.

 **Next morning**

"Awaaah…Mornin' Igneel" Natsu said as he awoke with a yawn but grew curious when there was no response, "Igneel? Huh must be out hunting well I guess I can wait a while" The boy said before he began his daily routine of practicing his magic, what type you may ask? Natsu Dragneel possesses what is called fire dragon slayer magic, a form of ancient lost magic created for the purpose of slaying Dragons and is known only by the dragons and the chosen few who were taught by them. Natsu is one of them few and was taught by the king of the Fire dragons, the self-proclaimed great and mighty Igneel.

But why? Why would a dragon teach a human dragonslayer magic, a magic that could be used to slay them? To be honest not much is known about dragons or dragonslayer magic apart from that approximately 400 years ago there was a great dragon civil war between dragons who despised the humans and the dragons who sided with the humans and gave them the gift of dragonslayer magic. Natsu himself as a dragonslayer knows very little about his magic apart from that it makes his body stronger, allows him to become resilient to all flames and consume them to make him stronger, enhanced and sharpened his senses and that it was just all round awesome.

Natsu at nine years old was of average height for his agel, physically he wasn't that strong and as for magic power he wouldn't seem that powerful compared to other mages his age but this was just the outward perception of his skills but Igneel had told him many times that he had untapped potential. So in order to unlock this potential Natsu would do his own training every morning while Igneel would hunt for food before eating and then starting what you could literally hell on Earth also known as training with Igneel sometimes Natsu could swear if there was a devil sitting on the throne then it was most likely Igneel himself but Natsu would push through any hellish training to make his father proud.

Hours passed before Natsu noticed that his father hadn't returned and he was getting worried, it was almost sunset and it never took his father this long to hunt down food which was basically everything that lived within the forest. So putting aside his training Natsu decided to look for Igneel I mean how hard could it be to find a giant red fire breathing dragon that was bigger that the tallest trees in the forest? How hard indeed.

"Jeez dad where'd you go?" Natsu asked himself in a sad tone while he clutched his scarf, Natsu had been searching for the last few hours and the sun had long but since set and the moon was high in the night sky brightly shinning along with the millions of stars that decorated the night sky. As beautiful as it was Natsu didn't have time to admire it.

Igneel had been missing for more than half a day the longest he had ever disappeared for and Natsu was starting to come to some of the worst case scenarios. "Maybe something happened to, no its Igneel no one is stronger than him. Maybe…maybe I wasn't strong enough to make him proud, maybe I let him down." Natsu said to himself a tears began to well up in his eyes.

However he had to push his fears aside as several unfamiliar scents caught his nose, "Whose there?!" Natsu shouted out while lighting his right hand ablaze, the next thing Natsu saw was a strange group of men wearing weird masks and holding strange staves. "Oh impressive you noticed us and you know magic no less, hehe you'll make for an excellent slave boy" a rather tall man said before chanting some strange words that Natsu couldn't understand and the next thing he knew was he lost all strength in his limbs before succumbing to unconsciousness, "Why…Igneel" Natsu managed to say before letting the black swallow him.

"Hmmm give me the anti-magic restraint collar, if we take him to the tower and allow his magic to run free there's no telling what he could do. Even if he's just a boy I sense there's something more to him" The man said before removing his mask revealing a white haired dark-skinned man with numerous marking on his face. "Master Brain will you returning to the tower with us or will you continue your search for them?" a masked grunt addressed the man who had an emotionless expression on his face.

"No take the boy to the tower, he has powerful magic but he is not one of them, I need to continue my search, these markings are only temporary and won't last long so I need to find six exceptionally talented individuals to whom I can use to keep him at bay." Brain said before disappearing in a flash of light. "Okay you heard lord Brain take the brat back to the tower, our dreams are close to fruition. Soon Lord Zeref will walk among us once more and we shall rule by his side." One of the masked men called out to the others before placing a metal collar with orange spheres decorating it around Natsu's neck and taking him away to the 'tower'.

 **Unknown Location**

"Erza are you sure you're okay?" A small light blue haired girl with a weird red tattoo over her right eye asked a young short scarlet haired girl, both girls were of the same height and looked around the same age, about 11 or so. "Don't worry Jessie I'll be fine" Erza responded to the now known Jessie with a smile. "Hey Grandpa Rob do you think we'll ever be able to escape our slavery?" Jessie asked an old man who had tanned skin and a lengthy grey beard, the man sat cross legged while looking at the cuffs on his wrist and ankles before looking around the cell he was in seeing similar cuffs on the many other children and prisoners in the cramped cell. "I do Jessie, someday I don't know when but someday we will. We just have to persevere until then." Rob said in a wise tone before looking over the creaking sound of the cell door.

"Oi you got a new cell mate…enjoy!" one of the masked guards said before chucking in an unconscious pink haired boy who was scuffed and bruised and was only wearing a pair of open toed sandals, beige coloured three quarter lengths and a white scale pattern scarf. "Grandpa Rob is he okay?" Jessie asked the old man who began to walk over to the pink haired child. "Hmm" Rob mumbled to himself taking in the boys state and noticing that unlike the other children the boy had the exact same sort of cuff on around his neck as rob did on his ankles and wrist… magic restraining ones.

"I-is he okay?" Erza asked shyly to which Rob smiled kindly before nodding "Yes, he quite alright but something definitely interests me about the boy. I believe he may be a wizard" Rob replied shocking all those in the cell that heard, "a wizard!?" Jessie and Erza said in unison causing the pink haired boy to stir.

"Ugh, man that sucked" He said in a groggy tone before using himself off the ground, "Wait where am, last thing I remember I was in the forest looking for Igneel" the boy said in a panicked tone noticing his unfamiliar surroundings and not being able to feel his magic like he usually could. "Relax my boy you're among friends. We've all been captured and are being forced to build this infernal tower for some reason, we can't escape, yet anyway. If I could use my magic, we might have a chance but because of these things I can't use my magic the same applies for you too." Rob said while motioning to boy's neck, placing his hand on his neck the boy felt a large circular lump of metal running around his neck.

"So that's why I couldn't feel my magic it's being blocked" The boy summarised, "Um, excuse but what is your name and what type of magic do you use?" Jessie asked the boy gaining his attention, "Oh hi, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you eh….um" Natsu introduced himself but realised he didn't know the girls name, "Jessie, Jessie Fernandez it nice to meet you Natsu" Jessie replied with a smile that for Natsu for a moment made it feel like time had frozen and made him feel warm which was strange considering he was a fire mage a was always warm, but this was different it felt completely different from his magic and at the same time felt like magic itself.

"This is Erza, Shou, Milliana, Wally, Simon and Grandpa Rob" Jessie said snapping Natsu out of his trance and introducing him to the main group "Oh nice to meet all of you" Natsu said still slightly dazed, "So Natsu can you use magic?" Milliana asked with admiration in her voice, she had heard from Grandpa Rob's stories about all the different types of magic there was out there. "Yeah I guess I can, but I can't use my magic with this stupid thing on" Natsu said while pulling at his metal collar. "Tell me Natsu what type of Magic do you use?" Grandpa Rob asked curiously, "Fire Dragonslayer magic, my dad Igneel taught it to me" Natsu replied in a normal tone as if he had said the most common thing to knowledge.

"D-dragonslayer, did you say dragonslayer?" Rob asked just to clarify, he was shocked never in his entire life did he think he would live to see one of the oldest, most powerful and legendary types of magic out there. "Yeah I did, my dad was Igneel the fire dragon king" Natsu replied in an even more innocent tone. "Wow your dad is an actual dragon?" Shou and Milliana asked in unison, then over the next few hours Natsu got to know a little bit about the others, he learned that Erza didn't have a last name so Jessie named her Scarlet after her hair, he also learned that a majority of the people in his cell came from a place called Rosemary village which was attacked by the weird masked men before being burnt down.

Right now everyone was asleep except for Natsu and Jessie who had stayed up late to talk some more about each other, Jessie revealed that she had no recollection of where she came from and just woke up here in the cell only able to remember her name, Natsu revealed how he could relate to her in the sense that one day he woke up in a forest with nobody there with him and no memory of anything or one before that point and that all he was able to remember was his name. The two stayed up for hours neither one wanting to go to sleep.

"Hey Natsu" Jessie said while looking out there barred cell window, "Yeah?" Natsu replied turning to face her "Do you think if we get out of here that maybe you could teach me some magic?" Jessie asked now facing Natsu, "There no if about it, were getting outta here soon we just need to stand up and fight…then I'll teach you magic" Natsu said in a determined tone at the start before it softened towards the end while giving Jessie a toothy grin, "Y-you're right" Jessie replied with a stutter.

"Oi get to sleep right now!" one of the guards shouted at the two while banging the cell bar with a hammer startling the pair. Jessie quickly scurried to her usual corner while Natsu just lay on the crates they were sitting on, "Natsu I-if you want we can share my blanket" Jessie said in a whisper, the embarrassment riddled through her voice Natsu heard every word with his enhanced draconic senses, "Sure" he replied before hopping down off the crates shocking Jessie slightly as she thought she had said it so quietly he wouldn't be able to hear.

Before she could protest Natsu was already under the blanket along with her prompting her to turn and face the wall as her face was rivalling the colour of a certain red head in the room, but she couldn't deny that for some reason the boy exuded a comforting and relaxing heat which helped block out the feeling of the cold stone floor in the overall frigid cell. Deciding to swallow her embarrassment she turned back around to see the cutest sight she had ever seen, Natsu sleeping mumbling incoherent words and smiling in his sleep.

Seeing this caused her to smile, Jessie may have only known Natsu for a few hours but it was the fact they had a few things in common that made it that much easier to get along with. Jessie then scooted closer to Natsu still a little bit embarrassed about their close proximity but pushed it aside before pulling the still sleeping Natsu into a hug, "Goodnight Natsu" she whispered to him before falling asleep herself.

 **Next Morning**

The next morning Natsu slowly began stirring as he heard people saying something around him, "Do you think we should wake them?" "The look pretty cute together" "He better not be taking advantage of Jessie" "Erza you barely know the boy don't go jumping to conclusions" Natsu heard them saying the last two of which he recognised as Erza and Grandpa Rob, but what they were saying got him curious, **"What the hell, taking advantage of her? What is that even supposed to mean?"** Natsu thought to himself before open his eyes only to be greeted with the sleeping face of Jessie right in front of his own.

"W-w-w-what?" was all Natsu was able to say which caused Jessie to slightly stir but she ignored the noise and continued to sleep while pulling Natsu even closer to her which Natsu just noticed that at some point while they were sleeping she must have snaked her arms around him. Try as he might Natsu couldn't get out of the blue haired girl's iron grip. "U-uh J-Jessie we need to wake up" Natsu said stuttering with embarrassment, his face as pink as his hair. "Awaaah…huh…kyaaah!" Jessie yawned out upon waking up but then screamed in embarrassment when she saw how close she was holding Natsu before she threw said dragon slayer away causing Grandpa Rob to stifle a laugh.

After that ordeal Natsu and Jessie gathered the others to discuss with them what they were talking about last night about how to escape, they made sure to keep it brief so that the guards wouldn't hear them, "Okay so while we're on our shift you guys will start digging and when you begin you shift we'll continue on, okay" Natsu said before motioning for everyone to be quiet when his draconic hearing picked up the footstep of an incoming guard.

"All right brats first shift up, Oi pinkie you're with the first batch get a move on!" the guard ordered while holding the cell door open for the first group to move out. However when Natsu walked past the guard noticed that the rims of Natsu's collar were glowing a dim orange colour which he had never seen before but just shrugged it off as the boy trying to using is magic.

When the last of the group left the guard closed and locked the cell door before walking after the first group, "Okay kids let's put Natsu's plan into action" Rob said before rearranging the crates to cover an area of the wall were the began digging with whatever they could. **"Natsu take care of them"** Grandpa Rob thought to himself as he returned to his sitting position in the middle of the cell, he wanted to help with the digging but he was the most iconic person in the cell right now and if he wasn't seen then the guards would get suspicious.

 **A few days later**

Over the next few days Natsu had gotten closer to everyone and he began to understand how hard life had been for them, he had only been in the tower a few days but he could see from everyday' work what they had to put up with for the best part of a year and in others cases more. The tunnel they had been digging had progressed well with every shift swap it grew deeper and deeper, they even took turns during the night to further it along. With every passing day they grew closer to freedom they could almost taste it, but one thing that was worrying Jessie was that every night when they would fall asleep was that Natsu seemed to be getter warmer and warmer so much so that nearly everyone in the cell could feel it and would often move closer to him so that they could be warm. Jessie couldn't understand what was happening to him, at first she thought he had some kind of fever but then she noticed that bright orange spots had started appearing on Natsu's collar which caused her to worry further but Grandpa Rob told her not to worry and to trust Natsu which she had been doing a lot of lately.

She wouldn't admit it but Jessie had started harbouring feelings for the pink haired dragonslayer although it was clear as day in Rob's eyes how she felt the other younger more innocent children just thought they had become best friends. Jessie didn't know why but there was something infectious about the pinkette, maybe it was his joyful attitude, his smile or the ability to lift anybody's spirit and convince them to push forward. However as well as their escape plan was going it was only a matter of time before a slip up occurs and today happened to be the day.

"Tell me whose plan this was and I'll let the rest of you off with a warning!" A guard demanded as he held a strange indescribable snarling creature by a leash, they had been discovered their plan foiled, why? A simple and stupid reason really, one of the children had left a tool lying in the open still covered in soil which although might not have seemed like much the guards found it suspicious all the same. But back to the present Grandpa Rob was shielding a group of children from the guards and the snarling creatures at the cell door, Natsu wasn't gonna let anyone get in trouble for his plan so he decided he would own up.

"Yeah that would be me" Natsu spoke up in a dead serious tone casing the guards to laugh, "Ah look at the little pinkie trying to act hero hahaha. Nice try kid but we now it was her, the red head get her" one of the guards replied before ordering one of the others to take away Erza. "What no it was my idea let her go…ugh" Natsu tried to protest before getting a boot to the gut sending him a few feet back. "Stop trying to impress your girlfriend pinkie, now stay here and be a good slave" The guard replied causing Natsu to growl in anger as the guards walked away with Erza "Don't worry I'll be fine" she said in a scared tone before weakly smiling and disappearing.

"Dammit we have to get out of here, we have to save Erza!" Natsu said angrily before he picked up a spade and started attacking the hinges of the cell door. Soon Jessie picked up a tool and began helping him break the door down, it seemed futile at first try as they might no matter how hard they hit the hinges they would not budge. Instead they ended up breaking multiple tools in their efforts to break the door down. However, they didn't want to leave their friend behind and eventually the hinges began to crack and crumble. When the door fell off its hinges Natsu called out to the others, "You guys stay here, we'll go rescue Erza, if you stay here you shouldn't get in trouble" he said before running of in the direction they took Erza.

Jessie and Natsu felt like they had been running for hours, they could hear Erza's screams of pain echoing throughout the tower's corridors causing them to twist and turn in every direction looking for what room they had taken her to. Eventual after about an hour's search and evading the numerous guards they found the room in which Erza was being held, luckily when they arrived there were no guards and she was still alive but was breathing heavily and was tied up to some post.

It was only when they got closer to her could they actual see the damage that was done to right eye, it was so badly damaged that it wasn't recognisable as an eye. The blood from her injury stained the rags she was wearing and pooled at her feet, "Erza, Erza come on wake up!" Natsu shouted frantically as he untied Erza and lay her down on his lap, "Natsu? Jessie?" she said weakly as she used her remaining good eye to take in her surroundings, "Thank god you're still alive" Jessie said while on the verge of crying.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, did the little hero and his girlfriend come all the way to save their pathetic…ugh you little bastard" The guard started in a sarcastic tone but was interrupted by a surprisingly strong uppercut from the dragonslayer. "Shut up, you fat piece of shit!" Natsu shouted at the guard angrily who just smirked in response as Natsu went to strike him again. Pulling out a remote and clicking a red button that caused Natsu collar to let out a million volts of electricity resulting in Natsu screaming in pain before falling unconscious to the floor.

When Natsu awoke he found himself bound to the ground in front of his cell with everyone inside except for one person, he could see everyone and apparently the guards had the decency to patch up Erza's eye but they were all looking at him with scarred and worried faces. Natsu turned his head when he heard the rattling of metal only to see a guard carrying a long barbed metal whip that ended in three spiked tails.

"Now you insolent brat I will make an example out of you in front of your friends" the guard said sadistically, "Don't look children" Rob said in a said tone before the guard lashed the whip against Natsu's back, the barbs and spiked ends digging into the flesh on his back causing Natsu to roar out in pain, but he didn't stop he continued to whip Natsu resulting in the pinkette barely able to get a breathe in between his screams.

The other prisoners cringed and some vomited when they saw Natsu's blood being continuously splatted over the ground. Erza couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't shake the sense that this was happening to Natsu because he came to rescue her. Then something snapped within the red head as she heard Natsu's screams of pain and a scarlet coloured magic circle appeared below her feet and all the tools in and around the cell came to her before being fired through the cell bars and attacking the guard who was whipping Natsu knocking him out.

"Everybody we've got to fight back!" Erza called out as she held a small sword up into the air before rushing over to help Natsu. "Jess…Jessie where is she?!" Natsu growled out angrily slightly scaring Erza, "She's in the same place they were torturing me" Erza said before cutting Natsu's binds. Natsu immediately got up concerning Rob, Erza and the others especially when they saw the look of pure anger on his face, "We're getting out of here right now!" Natsu said in a determined voice before the others noticed a large chunk of melted metal lying at Natsu's feet which they recognised as his collar.

"Natsu how did you do that?" Erza asked in amazement, "I'm a fire dragonslayer so my body temperature is higher than that of normal people. For the last few days I've been willing raising my body temperature slowly melting the collar and now that its off I can finally get some pay back and save Jessie" Natsu said before running off with the others following close behind, **"Hang on Jessie I'll save you no matter what"** Natsu thought to himself before noticing the incoming guards.

 **Meanwhile with Jessie**

"Aaaagggggrrrrrrrhhhhhhh" Jessie screamed out in pain as she was electrocuted with million volts of electricity. Stopping the electricity, the two guards smirked evilly, one was tall and thin the other short and fat, "You should consider yourself privileged brat, your sacrifice will all be for our god, lord Zeref" The fat guard said walking up right in front of Jessie, "Fuck you and your god" Jessie said in a venomous tone before spitting in the guard's face. "Ugh you little bitch!" the guard said in a furious tone just as he back handed Jessie across the face before switching the electricity back on shocking her again causing intense pain to circulate throughout her body.

"Your sacrifice will ensure our rise and your one true freedom" the skinny guard said before both he and the fat guard exited the room leaving a panting Jessie alone to her thoughts in front of a giant blue lacrima, or so they thought. **"True freedom…there's no such thing"** Jessie thought to herself solemnly before being shaken from her thoughts by an echo like voice. "Who's there, where are you?" Jessie called out frantically before she noticed and reddish-purple miasma role off the lacrima crystal and surround her.

" **I have many names, but you most likely now me as Zeref. I am Zeref's ghost and I am here to offer you the power to obtain true freedom to you, to you Jessie because you're special. Those zealots who claim to be followers of me can't even sense my presence within my tower but you, you're special as I have chosen to show myself to you. Together Jessie you and I can rule, together we can obtain true freedom for everyone!"** The echo like voice now known as the voice of Zeref called out in a deranged tone as an eye appeared directly in front of Jessie inching closer and closer before red markings started appearing on Jessie's face and then her eye causing her to cry out in pain remaining completely oblivious to what was going on outside.

 **With Natsu and Erza**

Everyone had been fighting for the best part of an hour now and they had seen what Natsu could do with his magic and to say they were impressed was an understatement, even Grandpa Rob was impressed beyond words it was just that Natsu showed no signs of fatigue. Even so, with only two wizards and one newbie they weren't doing as well as they would have liked to be, no matter how many guards they took out more and more seemed to pour in out of nowhere,

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu called out sending a medium sized torrent of orange and yellow flames towards a groups of guards quickly defeating them, while they weren't powerful they more than made up for it in numbers. "Damn there so man….ugh" Natsu said before an explosion sent him, Erza and a group flying back a few feet.

"Magic soldiers!"

"Run we don't stand a chance"

Were the screams of a few terrified prisoners upon seeing the skeleton like creatures, "Erza look out!" Natsu called frantically as he saw the horde of magic soldiers aim at Erza who could only stare like a deer caught in headlights, upon seeing them charge their beam attacks she closed her eyes expecting this to be her end, she could Natsu and her friends calling out her name and she knew that this had to be it. But it never came opening her eye she saw Grandpa Rob standing tall, his arms spread out in a protective manner and a magic circle cast in front of him absorbing every single beam from the magic soldiers.

Natsu, Erza and the other prisoners as well as the guards couldn't believe what they were seeing, "I won't let you harm her!" Rob shouted before redirecting the blast taking out a large portion of guards and all the visible magic soldiers. "Gramps, Grandpa Rob!" Natsu and Erza said together as soon as they saw more magic soldiers appear and noticed Rob's skin turn an unhealthy shade of Green. Turning back to Face them Rob smiled "Erza all my time here, it was your smile that made it bearable please keep smiling for me, Natsu save everyone" Rob said before extending his arms as far as he could in his weakened state to maintain his protective magic circle for the incoming attack.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted out and began running forward knowing what Rob meant, the last thing of Rob Natsu and Erza saw was a strange red marking on Rob's back that was in a way similar to a bird before the magic soldiers attacked once more, Rob circle absorbed most of the attack but after so much the rest of the attack broke through and completely destroyed Robs body along with his magic circle. "G-Grandpa?" Erza muttered out before she felt an intense amount of magic power beside along with a volcanic rise in temperature.

Turning to the source she saw Natsu who had his body completely lit ablaze walking forward slightly melting the ground beneath him. Natsu stopped a few metres ahead of Erza and the other before placing his left arm across the front of his body and his right arm in an arc position behind it, **"Dragonslayer Secret Art; Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blades!"** Natsu shouted out before moving his arms in a sweeping motion causing a typhoon of red, orange and yellow flames to torrent forward before engulfing all the magic soldiers and guards in the vicinity.

Everyone could only stare at Natsu in amazement for the umpteenth time that day, all except for one who looked on in slight anger, while Erza was amazed at the show of the strength Natsu put on she couldn't believe that he didn't use it earlier, it could have prevented so much hurt and it could have saved Grandpa Rob. "Everyone get to the ships hurry before more of them show up, I'm going to look for Jessie" Natsu said in a pained voice before talking off for the room from earlier that day.

"Wait Natsu I'm coming too!" Erza called out to the dragonslayer, although she felt anger towards the pinkette for not being able to save Rob she still had a friend to save. Natsu however before he could protest suddenly felt a wave of fatigue hit him like a brick wall, so hard that he was almost sick. **"What's wrong I feel like crap?"** he thought to himself as he steadied himself up against a nearby wall.

After around 20 minutes of Erza somewhat reluctantly helping Natsu through the Labyrinth of halls they finally made back to that room. "Jessie" the two called out in unison before running over to the tied up bluenette, "Jessie, its over we can finally leave, a few people got hurt and w-we lost Gramps but we can finally leave" Natsu said in a disheartened tone as he untied Jessie who whispered something so quietly only his advanced hearing could pick it up.

"What are you talking about Jessie we have to leave right now!" Natsu said while Erza looked confusingly between the two, "What's going on what did she say?" Erza asked in a scared tone. "You two don't get it, true freedom isn't out there. It's here in the tow… no the tower of Heaven, yes that is what I shall call it" Jessie said in a slightly deranged tone. Before Natsu and Erza could question Jessie further the two guards from earlier barged in. "There you are you little shits, come to rescue your little girlfriend I see" the fat one taunted before Jessie clucked her tongue and raised her hand up causing a magic circle to appear around him before he imploded leaving only his clothes behind.

Natsu and Erza looked on in horror at what their friend had done, sure they hated the guards but they didn't want to kill them. Before the other one could run away Jessie had already caught him in another magic circle, "Jessie don't do it, don't stoop to their level" Natsu called out but it only seemed to infuriate Jessie, "And why shouldn't I, they wouldn't give it a second thought about killing us their pathetic, I mean they couldn't even sense the presence of the god they worshipped I on the other hand could sense Lord Zeref's presence and together we shall deliver upon the world the meaning of true freedom" Jessie replied before clenching her fist causing the guard to suffer the same fate as the one before him.

"Together the three of us and Lord Zeref shall rule" Jessie said with a hopefully deranged tone, but her facial expression soon turned sour when she saw Erza backing away from her, "Of course I will need workers to help build the tower so I think I'll be keeping the other here, but if you don't want to be a part of my plans Erza then I have now use for you" Jessie said as she started walking towards Erza but stopped when Natsu got right up in her face clenching her tattered shirt, "Snap out of it Jessie we have to leave!" Natsu said in an angry tone that caused Jessie to frown.

"Out of everyone I would have hoped you would have stayed with me Natsu," Jessie replied in a disappointed tone before a blast of magic sent Natsu and Erza flying through a wall in the tower. "Jessie why?" Natsu asked as he felt the blood drip from his head, before Natsu even knew Jessie was right beside him, "I'm only going to let both of you go because it's you Natsu, anyone else and I wouldn't, but if you tell anyone about this place and what I'm doing here I'll kill Shou, Milliana and everyone else so try to keep quiet about it okay" Jessie whispered into Natsu's ear while she held her hand under Natsu's chin before kissing him on the cheek "See ya" Jessie said leaving a blushing Natsu and an unconscious Erza before a flash of white enveloped both their bodies.

The Next thing Natsu saw was that he was waking up on a beach, Erza was beside him and in the distance their appeared to be what he recognised from his brief time in the tower as a construction site. Summoning what strength, he could Natsu crawled over to see what sort of condition Erza was in, from what he could see she had some bad bruises, some cut and maybe some internal injuries but she was definitely out for the count so picking her up and giving her a piggy back Natsu began his long track to any human civilisation he could find. He had an idea of where to go, from Grandpa Rob's many stories there was only one place for misfits like him and Erza.

" **Fairytail"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay guys what did you think, this was less a one-shot more a tester chapter to see if a story like this would have much success, hopefully from this chapter you can get an idea of where this story woud head if it gets the popularity for it to continue on and if so the chapters afterwards would probably be 4k at the maximum 2.5 minimum. At any rate hope you liked it and that it keeps you tied over till my next actual chapter.**


End file.
